(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
Techniques for processing print data in parallel using plural raster image processors (RIPS) in order to increase the printing speed are available. A RIP is hardware that renders data written in a page description language (PDL), such as PostScript (registered trademark), into printable or displayable raster data. For example, when a large amount of print data is printed at high speed by a continuous paper printer (or a continuous feed printer) that performs printing on a continuous sheet, processing for rendering print data into raster data restricts the printing speed. For this reason, improving the speed of the processing for rendering print data into raster data is attempted by processing the print data in parallel using plural RIPs.